


Vacation

by Nela7



Series: Frontier AU [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Even Warriors need a some Zzz. It's AU ish.





	Vacation

It was peaceful. With war long over, five of the ten legendary warriors decided to get a vacation. With much begging to the 3 celestial digimon and calling in the favor of the other five to watch their areas for a few days. Currently, they were lounging about in Breezy Village. As the name implied, the wind blew tenderly against the trees and tourists, making the atmosphere perfect for Kazemon. The fairy Digimon flew around to her heart's desire, letting herself be one with the wind.

Up high, Kazemon spotted Agunimon, Beetlemon, kumamon, and Lobomon. She giggle, landing close to the four. Beetlemon was trying to braid Agunimon’s blond hair while he slept holding kumamon in his arms. 

Lobomon sketched the scene quietly, a faint smile on his face. He looked at Kazemon and motioned for her to be quiet.

It was a tender moment, that one day would be partially forgotten, as cherubimon’s betrayal came soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture I saw once. The only difference is that Lobomon is sketching and not taking a picture. But it is sorta prequal of sorts as well. Link to the picture artist.
> 
> http://i.ntere.st/c/9513364


End file.
